


Fallen King

by crazygreatwords (SamWithACrown)



Series: Resurrection is a nasty business [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/crazygreatwords
Summary: Joey asks the Genie to bring back a friend.





	Fallen King

**Author's Note:**

> This was made just to get me back into writing fanfics.  
Part 2 will be up soon but I wanted to post at least part 1 before today's episode.  
Set in the same universe of "Lazarus".

"Who do you wish to bring back?", asked the Genie.  
Alex and Bretman lighted up with hope. One of their friends could come back!  
But Joey saw Ro looking at him, worried. They both had seen what the resurrection had done to Mat, and while the Genie wasn't the cursed Harp of Lazarus, like Alex said he didn't sound like a completely good guy. And didn't genies always trick people in stories?  
Joey looked at the others.  
On the other hand, he himself was the proof of a successful resurrection, even if the scar on his chest still hurts every time he was near the sorceress. And wasn't this mission all based on the possibility of a second chance at life for all the people that were killed because of him?  
"How do we make this decision?"  
"Who's gonna help us the most to get out of here?"  
Joey looked at Bretman. He had Alex had no idea what had happened in Everlock, so they both thought the only difficulty was who to bring back.  
Not _if_ they should bring them back.  
The two boys started to discuss reasons to bring people back (they both seemed to want Tana).  
Ro was looking at him, as if making her own valuations.  
He smiled at her, and this seemed to take her out of her own thoughts.  
"It's going to be fine" he told her.  
"But what if it's not." She whispered, "What if it's like Mat?"  
"But what if it's like me?"  
This seemed to take Ro by surprise. With the disaster of Mat's revival as the main story for resurrection, people kept forgetting that Joey had died and came back too.  
She seemed to think about it.  
"Colleen then." She said then.  
All three of his friends proposed who to bring back, with Ro voting for Colleen, while the other two voted for Tana.  
"Joey, what do you think?"  
For one second Joey was back in Everlock, Harp in hand, Safiya in front of him, the others looking at him.  
Just after they killed Colleen.  
Colleen to who he promised to bring her back.  
Joey walked to the Genie, and whispered in his ear.

\---

They were back in the Safe Room. Joey looked around, hoping that their friend would appear with a ray of light like Nikita had done just hours before. The others seemed to be waiting for something to happen too.  
But the doors remained closed and dark.  
Alex was the first to talk: "Did he lie to us?"  
"I'm sure they're gonna appear at any moment now" said Ro, but it looked more like she was trying to convince herself than the other.  
Joey looked out of the windows, trying to see if someone was arriving. He thought he saw something moving near the Britain exhibit, but it was gone in a blink of the eye.  
He really hoped that the revived person would arrive soon. Genies were creatures of their words, but what if he had decided to bring them back somewhere else? Or maybe they were already back in the land of the living and they were just waiting for nothing.  
"Who did you decide to bring back anyway, Joey?" Asked Bretman, distracting the Savant from his worries.  
He opened the mouth to respond: "I-"  
A loud sound echoed throughout the museum. The current survivors recognised it immediately.  
"Is that-?"  
"But it's impossible!"  
"Didn't we kill him?"  
They didn't have time to discuss it, as the glass doors of the room were crashed open by the hooves of a black horse. On his back, a knight with a deep blue armor and a dark red cape, brandishing a sword glowing with power. Their face was obscured by an helmet.  
The horse rose up on his back legs, and when he came down the players had to throw themselves away to avoid being crushed.  
"Run!" Screamed Joey, grabbing Ro's arm and running towards the door. Behind him he heard the hooves of the horse clapping around, then turning and starting follow them down the corridor.


End file.
